Helping Out A Boyfriend
by CosmicPenguinn
Summary: Yuuichiro is anxious about a test that he is required to take in order to graduate High School. Mikaela helps ease his anxiety the best way he knows. [Mikayuu]


Summary: Yuuichiro is anxious about a test that he is required to take in order to graduate High School. Mikaela helps ease his anxiety the best way he knows.

Note: Prompt found on otpprompts on Tumblr! I posted it at the end so it wouldn't give it away~ Enjoy! c:

xXxXx

"Arghh, there's no way I'm going to pass this test!" Yuuichiro whined, ruffling his dark locks angrily.

"What's wrong, Yuu-chan?" Mikaela entered the room with a tray full of cookies in his hands. He set the tray down on Yuuichiro's desk and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend lovingly.

"I have an insanely hard test to take today and if I don't pass it then I won't be able to graduate!" Yuuichiro ranted, "And of course my bastard of a teacher doesn't even review the day before! He said something like 'If you want to achieve a high grade, you have to do the work yourself. I told you guys what you needed to know, but it's up to yourselves to review and prepare yourself for this test.' What an asshole!"

"Ichinose-sensei?"

"Yeah! I swear, he's out to get me, Mika."

Mikaela chuckled, which of course earned himself a glare from Yuuichiro, "Now now, Yuu-chan, if he was out to get you then he wouldn't have made the whole class review on their own."

"That makes me feel so much better," Yuuichiro pouted, swiping a cookie from the tray and he angrily munched on the treat.

"Do you want me to help you?" Mikaela offered with a sympathetic smile.

Yuuichiro's eyes lit up and he spun around in his chair so he was facing the blonde, "Really?! You would help me?!"

"Of course, Yuu-chan!"

Yuuichiro smiled brightly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend tightly, "Thank you so much, Mika! With your help I know I'll pass this test!"

Mikaela laughed, "I'm sure you will, Yuu-chan. I'm sure you will."

The blonde let go of him, and Yuuichiro turned around, facing his desk once more. Instead of grabbing another chair, Mikaela sat in Yuuichiro's lap, facing him. Yuuichiro looked up at the blonde with an eyebrow raised in confusion. How will he help me if he's looking at me and not at the work, Yuuichiro wondered. His question was answered when he felt a pair of large hands cupping his cheeks, bringing him in for a warm, passionate kiss.

Immediately, Yuuichiro responded to the kiss, moving his lips with Mikaela's as he rested his hands on the blonde's wrists. Mikaela leaned closer and closer until their bodies were pressed flush together. He shoved his tongue into Yuuichiro's mouth without warning and drank up the loud moan that followed. Mikaela rubbed his tongue against Yuuichiro's, mixing their saliva together. Yuuichiro trembled in Mikaela's hold, taken back by the intensity and ferocity of the kiss.

Mikaela began to rock his hips against Yuuichiro's, and the raven haired boy wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, bringing him as closer as possible. Yuuichiro flushed as he felt drool slipping out and rolling down his chin. He moaned when Mikaela trapped his tongue between his own two lips and began to suck roughly. The blonde released his tongue and latched onto his bottom lip instead, suckling on the soft skin until it became swollen.

The blonde let go of his bottom lip with a loud pop and immediately dived his tongue back inside that hot, delicious mouth. Yuuichiro's mind was spinning as he tried to catch his breath. He had never seen this side of his boyfriend before, and he felt himself liking this side of him more and more with each swipe of his tongue. Mikaela moved the hands from Yuuichiro's flushed cheeks and wrapped them tightly around his waist as he continued to grind against him. Yuuichiro whined as he felt his mind grow hazy, his train of thought lost in the moment. He needed so much more, and he needed it now.

That is, until Mikaela pulled away with a devilish glint in his eyes. He smirked, wiping his lips as he drank up the image of his beloved undone in his hold, a ravaged mess needy for more, the lust evident in his half lidded eyes that were clouded a shade darker. Drool ran down his chin and his bottom lip was swollen and about as red as his flushed cheeks. His skin was hot and burning, drenched in sweat as his dark locks clung to him.

Mikaela grinned, "Did that help, darling?"

"Huh..? Wha..?" Yuuichiro panted as he tried to get his mind back on track.

What had he been doing before?

xXxXx

Prompt: Imagine A making out with B just before B's final exam to help them feel less anxious/stressed.


End file.
